O Tempo Não Dá Segundas Chances
by Ellen Librith
Summary: Draco decide, após muitos anos, re-visitar a casa em que nasceu. O que ele poderia encontrar além de poeira e teias que se amontoam pelas paredes?


Nome: O Tempo Não Dá Segundas Chances

Autor: danona23

Tipo: Ficlet

Fandom: Harry Potter

Gênero: Comfort/Hurt

Classificação: Livre

Personagens/Casais: Draco Malfoy

Capa da fic: Sem Capa

* * *

Os muros já estavam cheios de ervas parasitas. Quando abriu o portão, este se enferrujava e rangia estrondosamente, tão velho quanto o próprio Draco, sucumbindo lentamente ao tempo.

Já fazia anos que não visitava a velha mansão da família, que decidira abandonar assim que casara com Astoria. Não sabia por que havia decidido visitá-la novamente. Algo o atraía estranhamente ao lugar de onde só tirava pesadelos.

Foi caminhando lentamente, observando o jardim mal-cuidado e o caminho de pedras que estava infestado com capim entre cada paralelepípedo, dificultando o caminhar desajeitado de suas pernas não tão boas.

Parou um pouco, para conseguir pegar fôlego, e decidiu dar uma espiada para as janelas. Vislumbrou, no mesmo instante, uma sombra em uma das janelas e seu coração disparou. Ao observar com maior atenção, não havia mais nada.

Continuou seu caminhar lento, chegando à porta da frente. Sentiu-se pequeno e amedrontado perante aquela entrada majestosa, mas continuou numa coragem que não parecia ser dele.

Tudo era feito de poeira e cheirava a mofo. Ao dar alguns passos para dentro, encarando o teto de muitos metros acima de sua cabeça, sentiu-se voltar a ser apenas o Draco de 16 anos de idade, confuso e aterrorizado. Automaticamente, pousou sua mão sobre a marca negra que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda não sumira. A marca que fora obrigado a carregar por culpa de seu pai. No entanto, ela não estava ali. Sua pele jovem e alva ainda estava imaculada.

Seu peito erguia e abaixava, num estranho ritmo de suspense. Seus olhos estavam mais abertos, como se pressentisse algo de ruim, mas suas pernas não lhe pareciam dar escolhas. Velas flutuantes começaram a se acender, mostrando um caminho a percorrer.

Caminhou, reconhecendo, ainda, aqueles imundos corredores abandonados. Sombras passavam. Sombras do passado. _Sombras das suas memórias vergonhosas._

Chegou a um grande salão e quase pulou ao ouvir o piano, ao canto, começar a tocar algumas notas. Tocava sozinho, uma música que quase se esquecera, mas ainda era guardada com muito carinho no fundo de sua mente. Segurou suas lágrimas, pois um Malfoy não deve, nunca, chorar por algo tão estúpido quanto à lembrança da mãe a entretê-lo durante as tardes, com músicas tocadas por suas ágeis mãos.

Desejou que aquela época retornasse, quando observou o salão destruído. Talvez, como um desejo concedido a um condenado, os objetos ganharam vida própria, retornando a seus lugares, renovando-se. O lustre havia voltado ao teto, velas iluminaram o ambiente e as janelas pareciam absorver mais claridade do que há alguns segundos atrás.

As mesas retornaram a sua firmeza, os vasos não mais estavam quebrados e os enfeites estavam mais lustrosos, como nos velhos tempos. O Tempo havia retornado tudo ao seu lugar, como um amigo compreensivo, confortando um coração muito ferido pelas ações terríveis da adolescência. Talvez Ele tivesse entendido que não tivera escolhas. Não era culpado.

Agora podia ver nitidamente a mãe a tocar o piano. Sorriu, com uma alegria que não conseguira sentir durante todos aqueles anos, porque tudo simplesmente havia retornado ao que era antes. Não era mais um comensal, sua mãe não estava em perigo e a casa era iluminada, como sempre.

Porém, havia algo de errado. Ela não o observava, parecendo concentrada demais em sua música. Só que não era isso que incomodava Draco, mas sim a estranha aura azulada em volta de seu corpo. Parecia etérea, incorpórea. Inexistente.

- Venha, Draco... – Sussurrou a brisa, etereamente, em seus ouvidos quando passou por suas costas.

Ele olhou para trás, num reflexo, na direção da origem da brisa. Não havia nada lá, apenas um corredor escuro e lúgubre que lhe arrepiava os cabelos da nuca.

- Venha... – A voz repetiu, vinda exatamente da direção de seus olhos.

As luzes de velas novamente começaram a indicar o caminho para longe do salão. Para longe de sua mãe. Para longe do conforto e da segurança de seu antigo lar.

Caminhou, sentindo-se tremer e arrepiar. Porque caminhava? Porque precisava ir? Não queria, não precisava, tudo estava perfeito e como ele sempre desejara!

- Venha... – Continuava a voz, parecendo seduzir as pernas de Draco, que não paravam de caminhar.

Chegara finalmente a um aposento onde, recostado em uma parede, havia apenas um espelho. Ele mirou-se ali, o jovem Draco, paralisado de medo porque, de algum modo, ele sabia o que estava por vir. E ele não tinha como escapar.

O rosto viperino do Lorde das Trevas apareceu sobre sua cabeça, mas ele não havia gritado, não havia corrido. Apenas continuava parado, esperando pelo inevitável.

- Você nunca vai mudar o que fez, Draco – Ele falou em sua voz gélida – Porque o tempo... Não volta. – Ele riu, aquela risada malévola, e foi como o estopim para que Draco saísse correndo.

Segurou firmemente em seu braço que começava a queimar horrivelmente e, se tivesse olhado, perceberia a marca que retornava negra como o piche. Em sua corrida desenfreada, as luzes se apagavam, a casa desmoronava e as sombras se agitavam, precipitando-se contra ele, querendo impedi-lo. Vozes perseguindo-o, torturando-o e lágrimas de desespero riscaram seu rosto sem que notassee as sombras se agitavam, precipitando-se contra ele, querendo impedle n. ortando um coraçmais claridade do que a alguns segund.

- O tempo não volta... O tempo não volta! – Elas falavam impiedosamente.

As sombras começaram a ter, finalmente, forma, mostrando rostos de alunos e professores que vira sendo assassinados. Estava quase chegando à porta, quando o chão desapareceu.

- NÃOOOOOOO! – ele berrou, tentando se segurar em alguma coisa em vão. Viu suas mãos envelhecerem novamente, mas a marca em seu braço continuava a arder como quando era jovem.

O teto ficava cada vez mais longe, conforme caía no vazio. Os rostos ainda o observavam, cheios de rancor, até parecerem apenas pontos. Na negritude que se instalara, ainda pôde ouvir o Lorde a falar.

- Você não pode fugir de si mesmo, Draco. Tudo o que viu e ouviu, o que fez e o que não fez, irá para sempre persegui-lo. _É o preço que você irá pagar pela sua covardia._

* * *

Fanfic feita para o Challenge de Videoclipes do fórum Grimmauld Place. Obrigada Ookami-chan por ter betado com tanto carinho mesmo quase digitando com a testa! *-* Obrigada, twin, por ter aceitado minha sugestão do clipe! *-* Obrigada, cunhadão, por ter me incentivado e me dado algumas idéias! *-*


End file.
